Different Paths
by TributeEverdeen
Summary: I can't do summaries, but I'll try. Gale has noticed him staring. He does it a lot. Peeta starts not to care about getting caught. Peeta/Gale Please Review! *kisses*:3 Thanks to all you nerds reading:3 Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

He has always stood out from a crowd. Always caught my attention. You know those people who catch your eye about ten times a day? He's one of those people. I've caught myself staring before. Too often, actually. He is extremely attractive. Dark brown hair, olive skin, grey eyes that always seemed to fighting to hide true emotions. His features are unforgettable, imprinted on my memory for as long as I live and longer. We haven't really spoken, just a "Hi" or a nod of the head if we pass each other in the street. We don't have many chances to talk if I'm honest. He lives in the Seam, and I live in the merchant side of town. He's older than me, by about two years, I think, anyways. Although we're in the same class, we aren't near each other and can't talk. His mother and he are the sole providers for the three other members of his family. He hunts game in the meadow and woods and sells or trades it, while his mother washes the towns, though mainly the merchants, clothes. He only really has one friend, a girl my age. She looks like they could be related, cousins or something like that. They hunt together. I'm not sure how it happened. Probably just a random meeting that's thrown them together and made them near inseparable. I think I know the girl somehow. Probably from when I was younger or something. I shouldn't think like this, I know, but I can't help myself.  
I'm in love with Gale Hawthorne.

He's looking at me again. No, looking is the wrong word. _Staring_ is better. This is about the fourth time I've looked up and caught him this week, with just having enough time to see his eyes flit away. He always does it. I don't know what to think about it if I'm honest. He's about my height, if not taller, he has a strong build, and a defined jaw. He has blonde hair that flops into his blue eyes. It's not a wonder the girls are all over him. I find it quite amusing that he has no idea that most of the girls in his year and above are crazy about him. It surprises me that I've paid so much attention to his details that I normally wouldn't have with anyone. Well, anyone but Katniss. But that's not the point. He's confused me greatly with his staring and watching, even if the two are basically the same. Sometimes it keeps me awake at night, making me even more confused than I was the day before. Sometimes when I look up, he doesn't notice, he's so stuck in that world of his own, and I can look into his eyes. They're like chips of the purest ice, so blue and intense; looking into them is like looking into my own soul. I shake myself. _What am I thinking?_ I berate myself. Stop. Now.  
As the day goes on, I find myself thinking only one thing.  
_Why am I paying so much attention to Peeta Mellark?_

As I catch myself staring again, I notice that he's watching me, unaware that I know. His gaze is so intense, it's like he's staring, straight through me, as if he can read me like a book. As if he knows everything about me. He looks almost ... Awestruck. It takes my breath away. I look down at the floor, ashamed for being so obvious. When I next glance up, he's doing exactly the same as I was. Shaking his head slightly, staring at the floor, re-enforcing his control, I'm guessing. He looks up and I quickly look away. _Damn it! _I think. _Can't you help yourself, Mellark? _I mentally shake my head and shrug. I guess not. I look up once more and see he's heading towards me. I panic inside, whilst trying to appear calm on the surface.  
"Peeta," he greets me.  
"Gale," I murmur, wondering why he chose today to speak to me.  
"Did you catch the second half of the lecture we were given today?" I shrug noncommittally.  
"Bit. Why?" I ask.  
"I didn't take it in. Could you explain it to me?" _What's he playing at? We've had this lecture about five times in two months!_ I give a small nod.  
"Sure, I'm sure I can brief you it," He smiles. A real, breathtaking, smile.  
"Great, you think you could meet me on the edge of the meadow on Sunday?" I nod.  
"See you then, I guess," I turn away and walk home.  
_What was that about?_

I'm in my kitchen. This meeting with Peeta will give me a chance to figure him out. It'll put my mind at rest. And I'll feel less awkward around him. I have to go tell Katniss that I can't do Sunday. God,  
she'll kill me. I groan and start towards her house.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the massive delay, but now it's up!**

I've been restless. Because I thought I would try and suss out the never ending enigma that is Peeta Mellark. Now, this stupid meeting tomorrow is all that I've been able to think about. How stupid could I have been to think that I could figure him out? _You are that stupid,_ I berate myself. I hear Rory shout something and am snapped out of my reverie.

It's Sunday. I'm shaking like a leaf, and it's only six. I have to meet Gale soon. God, why did I agree to this? _Because you love him, _a snide voice in my subconscious reminds me. I sigh inwardly and start to get dressed. As I finish putting on my trousers, I look into the cracked, dirty mirror. Toned abs, strong shoulders, chiselled jaw. I raise a brow and pull my shirt over my head. _Hm, _I think, _not bad. _I start to walk down stairs, humming quietly as I do. I open the back door and go outside, pulling on my jacket. A rough meow turns my head to the left. A scraggy cat is sitting on one of the posts of the sty. Dirty yellow fur, torn ears, mashed-in nose and gleaming yellow eyes. I grin. The cat is pathetic. And that's why I go into the house, pick up a saucer, fill it with water and grab some scraps of meat. Yellow eyes follow me out into the yard. As I place down the saucer and meat, he's off that post like lightening, purring as he munches on he scraps and laps at the water. I watch for a few seconds, grinning like an idiot, and then my face falls. _Shit!_ I'm so late! I set off at a run towards the butchers. Gale said there was a gap in the fence there I could go under. By the time I arrive at the fence, I'm out of breath. I climb under and my eyes fall on the rock at the top of the hill. Our meeting point. I climb up the steep slope, breathing harsh, until I've reached the top. Gale's already waiting, and he looks impatient.

He's just come over the top of the hill. He's almost panting. I raise a brow. He's late, and I'm about to comment on said lateness, when he's already apologising. "Sorry I'm late. I would've been here on time if it weren't for this cat," He pauses, looking at me and I raise a brow, signalling for him to continue. "It was sitting on the post, looking all pathetic and sad, so I got some scraps and some water to feed him. He was really thin and scraggly, his fur was dirty and his nose was mashed in. He was so ugly, I had to laugh. Anyway, I headed here straight after." He finishes and sits down. I start to laugh. He looks so confused, it makes me laugh harder. "What?" He asks, bemused. I calm down enough to tell him that the cat is Buttercup, and belongs to Katniss and her sister Prim. "Oh. Should I have not fed it then?" He looks concerned, but he's fighting to hide the anger in his eyes. I don't know why, but this makes me angry too. "Does it matter? You had enough heart to feed a starving cat, when no-one else would!" I'm pretty angry now, though I'm not sure why. Peeta's standing, his fists clenched by his sides. He looks powerful, like he could overthrow the Capitol with a sweep of his hand. I don't understand why he's so angry; he was apologizing and smiling less than two minutes ago. The fact that I can't fathom why he's so upset further enrages me. I stand, though I may as well have stayed sitting down, as Peeta towers above me. Now I'm scared. I can't place my finger on what's out of place in his expression, but there's something weird there. Is it hatred? Fear? Lust? I shake my head. _What am I thinking?_ No, not lust.  
"It's not that I had a heart, Gale. People around here rarely have enough food for themselves, let alone enough to spare for a scraggly cat," His face has softened, but he looks despaired. "Don't big me up to something I'm not, Gale, please," I love the way my name rolls off his tongue. "I'm not making you up to be anything you're not, Peeta," I'm not sure why he's doubting himself, but I know I don't like it. "Don't doubt yourself." "I don't doubt myself, Gale!"  
There's something in his eye's that pushes me over the edge. I shove him, and he falls, not expecting it. But, before I can do anything, he's back on his feet, and his fist is connecting with my jaw. My hands reflexively go to my jaw. The pain is intense, making my eyes water. I punch him in the gut and push him away, feeling mixed emotions about doing so. The urge to pull him back into my arms over takes me, and I recoil from him and myself. He looks up moments after. The look on his face almost breaks me, and i have to resist the temptation to break down. I want to make him feel better, but I can't think how. Then, the idea almost slaps me in the face. I step forward, bend down, and press my lips against his. He stills for all of one second, the kisses me back. We pull apart and I'm lost for words at the pure desire in his eyes. He moves forward and our lips crash together once more.  
All I can think the entire time we're connected is how _crazy_ this is and how _wrong_ it is too. But I still don't stop. I have to pull back to breathe, and we just stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, but is about five minutes in reality. I've never kissed anyone like that before. It was earth shattering and life mending. It turned the world upside down and righted my life.  
It made me fall in love.

**A/N; Thank you so much for being patient, it means the world to me! Again I'm so sorry I took so long, but I have a good reason for doing so! I've been ill D: and I've been busy with school work, as I'm studying for my GCSE's, so it's hectic to say the least:3 Reviews feed the soul, so please help feed mine! Iloveyouall:3 *kisses* xo**


End file.
